Maliciosamente infieles
by Shapira Weasley
Summary: Sabía que su jefe la miraba de una forma extraña, pero nunca imaginó que pudiera ser capaz de tomarla en su escritorio, ni que ella fuera capaz de disfrutarlo sabiendo que él estaba casado y no con ella, por ahora. ¡MUCHO LEMMON!


**Título**: Maliciosamente infieles.

**Pareja**: _Trunks/Marron_.

**Rated**:_ M -sexo explícito-_.

**Género**: _Drama/Romance_.

**Tamaño**: OS.

**Resumen**: _Sabía que su jefe la miraba de una forma extraña, pero nunca imaginó que pudiera ser capaz de tomarla en su escritorio, ni que ella fuera capaz de disfrutarlo sabiendo que él estaba casado_.

**Disclaimer**:_ Akira Toriyama es el jefe, dueño, erudito o como quieran llamarlo, pero a él le pertenece DB._

* * *

Sentía su corazón a punto de explotar, toda su cabeza le daba vueltas en busca de una explicación de por qué estaba haciendo eso. En un principio se había mostrado completamente distante, decidida y muy recta. Terminar teniendo sexo con él no era exactamente aquello.

Trunks estaba frente a ella, con un pantalón y una camisa arrugada y fuera de sus pantalones, como siempre la solía llevar. Ella estaba cara a cara con él, pero sentada en la mesa que había intentado pasar para poder huir, pero él había sido demasiado rápido... tanto como para que en ese mismo momento la estuviera besando con lentitud, volviéndola completamente flácida e inestable; ya no tenía fuerzas para empujarlo ni ganas de gritarle que se alejara.

Mientras el beso ocurría, en donde Trunks la besaba de una manera poco peculiar; no la había obligado a abrir la boca para que pudiera introducir su lengua en ella, Marron ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir cómo él acariciaba sus pechos sobre la blusa bordó y la camisa blanca. Cuando sintió que las manos de él recorrían todo su estómago, hasta llegar al final de la blusa para levantar su ropa, ahí sí reaccionó. Se apartó del beso y con su mano empujó la de él.

Trunks, sin embargo, fue más rápido y fuerte agarrando la mano de ella y enviándola detrás de su espalda, haciendo lo mismo con la otra. Mientras que con su mano desocupada, volvía a agarrar la blusa y a levantarla. Trunks la volvió a besar, pero ésta vez con más desesperación y su lengua ya estaba en el juego, Marron corría la cara a los costados, pero él estiraba su mano en donde tenía presa a las dos manos de ella hacia atrás y el cuerpo de Marron se acercaba más al de él al instante.

Su blusa desapareció desgarrada al ver que necesitaba que ella levantara sus brazos para poder quitársela, su camisa le siguió los pasos hasta quedar en el suelo, ya que Trunks había hecho saltar todos los botones. Estaba sonrojada, lo sabía, le era imposible no estarlo sabiendo que ahora Trunks la estaba viendo en ropa interior. ¡Por Kami, sólo su ex novio la había visto en ropa interior!... Y desnuda. Pero ella no dejaría que pasara eso. No dejaría que Trunks Brief, su malhumorado, frío y curioso jefe fuera el segundo hombre que la viera desnudo. Trunks colocó su mano sobre la fina tela rosada, y acarició al excitado pezón con el pulgar mientras intentaba redondear el pecho completamente con la palma de su mano para acariciarlo... Oh, bueno, intentaría que él no fuera el segundo hombre que la viera desnuda.

Trunks apenas soltó sus labios y ella intentó lanzar una maldición hacia su persona, pero no pudo porque la boca de él se apoderó de su pecho izquierdo, el cual estaba destapado gracias a un manotazo. Marron abrió la boca con sorpresa... Trunks estaba dándole suaves lamidas a su pecho, produciendo una concentración alarmante de fuego en su centro femenino, no le provocaba tanto disgusto como ella esperó que pasara... ¡Pero era su jefe, y estaba casado! Intentó nuevamente zafar del agarre de la mano, pero no pudo, sólo logro producirse más dolor ya que la mano enorme y fuerte de su jefe se cerró con más fuerza sobre las suyas.

También rompió su corpiño, y éste quedó cerca de la camisa y de la blusa. Ahora Trunks le estaba haciendo ver estrellas, a costa de ella, mientras se apropiaba de sus pechos; uno con la mano, el otro con la boca, la lengua, los dientes... Gruñó, y apretó los dientes con fuerzas, intentando mantener la compostura y no largar un grito que demostraría que aquello le gustaba, a pesar que de vez en cuando su mente nublada le recordaba que él era su jefe y estaba casado Marron no dejaba de sentirse condenadamente bien.

La mano de Trunks dejó de darle magníficas caricias, y Marron se encontró a sí misma intentando protestar por ello. Sin embargo, no pasaron segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Trunks estaba levantando su falda larga con rapidez, y ésta dejó a descubierta su ropa interior, del mismo color que el corpiño. Estuvo a punto de gritar que no lo hiciera, pero fue demasiado tarde. Trunks volvió a taparle la boca con los labios, nuevamente besándola con fiereza. La mano de Trunks comenzó a acariciar su zona íntima, apretando los pliegues casi con desesperación.

Marron se escuchó a sí mismo gimiendo débilmente, y eso pareció enloquecer a Brief quien rápidamente dejó la tela a un lado, arrastrándola hasta sus rodillas. Los dedos de Trunks comenzaron a acariciarla sin pudor. Aquel tacto frío, maravilloso, que la asustaba mucho, le estaba produciendo espasmos de placer en todo su cuerpo. Se sentía mojada y se odió profundamente por ello. Determinada a no gritar, ya que veía que eso le encantaba, se mordió fuertemente el labio luego de qué el la dejara de besar para volver a dirigirse hacia su pecho, ésta vez el derecho.

Fue demasiado. No poder lanzar un pequeño grito, dejar salir ese aire que se había acumulado en su boca, porque no le alcanzaban las fosas para poder respirar... No pudo. Apenas abrió la boca un fuerte gemido salió de su boca. Y eso pareció encantarle a aquel maldito, quien aumentó el número de dedos que acariciaban toda su femenino centro.

Miró hacia abajo, sin poder evitarlo. Observó los dedos de Trunks tocándola como si fuera suya, también vio su miembro muy excitado que sobresalía sobre aquellos pantalones tan negros como su camisa tan blanca. Su cabeza dio miles de vueltas cuando sintió que algo muy fuerte se concentraba en su centro. Y luego, miles de sensaciones magníficas le rodeaba. Acababa de tener un orgasmo, y producido por ese maldito. Su espalda, sus brazos, sus piernas flaquearon completamente y ella ya no tuvo fuerzas, se dejó caer para atrás. Trunks soltó sus manos y ella cayó con un sordo ruido sobre la mesa de la oficina, su cabeza no había tocado la madera, ya que la mesa era lo suficientemente grande como para sostener su cuerpo pero no su cabeza.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo, pero mientras estaba intentando recuperar el aliento y de que sus lágrimas frenaran por la furia de que había tenido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, Trunks se había desnudado completamente. Ella levantó la cabeza, apoyando sus codos para hacerse palanca, y lo vio completamente desnudo. A su pecho fuerte y grande, su rostro lleno de malicia y pasión, sus ojos brillantes, su cadera masculina, su miembro grande y erecto... No sabía si podía ser posible que, odiando tanto a ese hombre, pudiera volver a calentarse con sólo verlo.

Ya no pudo hacer nada. Estaba completamente rendida. Por eso cuando Trunks acercó su miembro hasta la entrada de Marron ella solo podía observar la escena, que era un poco obstaculizada por sus pechos que subían y bajaban con violencia. Trunks arrimó su miembro, produciendo destellos en sus ojos, y empezó a frotarlo sobre ella. Marron apretó los dientes con fuerzas y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, sus labios temblaban mientras intentaba mantener los gemidos, su respiración entrecortada era la viva clave de que estaba haciendo de todo con tal de no demostrar lo bien que se sentía.

Trunks la observaba desde arriba, mientras sostenía las piernas femeninas bien abiertas y estiradas, observando los pechos rellenos moverse de arriba abajo a medida que él hacía rozar su miembro y se ayudaba empujando las piernas femeninas hacia atrás y adelante. La amaba. Joder, cuánto la amaba. La había deseado demasiado tiempo. Había tenido sueños húmedos completamente deliciosos y extenuantes, en los cuales él la tomaba a ella en todas partes; en su cama, en su escritorio, contra la heladera, contra el vidrio que daba a la ciudad, contra la puerta, contra la biblioteca, en el suelo... Sueños húmedos que había dejado de tener en su adolescencia, y ahora llegaba esta maldita para volver completamente loco, para hacerle perder la cabeza, para hinchar su verga con sólo un movimiento de caderas... Joder, hace tiempo le había dejado de importar todo, hace tiempo reconoció que la amaba, hace tiempo que estaba decidido a dejar todo por ella. Incluso el respeto que ella podía llegar a sentir por él.

Trunks logró tocar con la punta de su pene un lugar estimulante, haciendo que Marron abriera la boca y largara un suspiro fuerte y doloroso, mientras giraba la cabeza hacia un costado para que él no lograra verle la cara enrojecida. Pero él la veía igual, y estaba completamente necesitado de poseerla ya, sin más. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, rendido porque se había dado cuenta de que ella jamás le pediría algo o lo halagara, pero pasó...

—Trunks... —murmuró, con el hermoso rostro perdido entre sus cabellos rubios.

Él había dejado de gruñir por el placer, para poder volver a escuchar algo, pero no pasó más nada. Ella no dijo nada más. Y él creyó que aquel llamado simplemente fue una especie de sueño para él, que realmente nunca pasó.

—Tru... —ni siquiera terminó de decir, con su voz casi inaudible y agitada, cuando él la penetró con todas sus fuerzas.

Marron encorvó su espalda al sentir al miembro grande e hinchado de Trunks hacerla completamente suya, entrado hasta el fondo, dándole tanto placer. La imagen de Marron, levantando su cuerpo sudado de la madera, irguiendo sus pechos grandes y deliciosos de aquella manera lo terminó de enloquecer.

Las penetradas eran duras, y cada una de ellas maravillosas. Los testículos de Trunks golpeaban las nalgas redondeadas y firmes de su amante en cada estocada. Ya no había nada que produciera más place en Marron, quien se movía sin poder evitarlo sobre la mesa, volviendo loco a aquel hombre que la había llamado absurda e incompetente tantas veces, intentando ocultar su pasión.

El rostro desencajado de Marron, los gemidos que ya no podía retener, los pechos moverse de manera tan tentadora, sus piernas esbeltas y rellenas apretándose a la cintura masculina. Toda la imagen era plentamente hermosa. Todo, cada sonido, cada movimiento, cada susurro, le producía el mejor placer que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera con su esposa Pan, quien era muy experta. Marron movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose, negando todo aquello, y Trunks la penetraba con más fuerza para demostrarle que sí era real, y que la estaban pasando muy bien como para lamentarlo.

Hace tiempo que Trunks estaba aguantando no acabarse en ella, estaba intentando que aquello durara mucho más, porque nunca sabía si se podía llegar a repetir (aunque haría lo que fuera para que volviera a pasar, así como mentirle que viniera a su despacho, fingiendo estar enojado porque tenía un "mal desempeño"; mientras que lo único que podía enfadarlo era no poder hacerle el amor). Y ahora la tenía ahí, frente a él, disfrutando, haciéndola disfrutar, haciéndole disfrutar. Definitivamente seguiría con todas sus fuerzas, para que ella volviera a buscarlo aunque realmente lo dudara.

Marron intentó relajarse, intentó irse, intentó apartarse. Pero le fue imposible. Cuando recordaba a la esposa de Trunks, quien nunca fue amable con ella y era muy mandona, se ponía triste porque nadie merecería que le fueran infiel. Pero el placer inaudito le recordaba que aquello era espectacular, y que aunque no le gustara hacerlo tenía que admitir que ella siempre quiso a su jefe; le parecía tan luchador, intentando siempre llevar adelante la empresa y perfeccionarla. Era un hombre muy pasional, siempre lo supo, pero ahora lo estaba descubriendo de la manera más sucia... Y más exquisita.

No aguantó más, sentía que volvía a explotar y ésta vez era mejor que la primera. Marron intentó contenerse, pero cuando Trunks se agachó y comenzó a succionar uno de sus pechos, definitivamente fue una explosión. Su cuerpo estaba experimentando el segundo orgasmo, y aquello definitivamente ya no era soportable.

Casi explotó.

—¡Ah! —gritó, y Trunks lo hizo también cuando sintió a las paredes femeninas cerrarse contra su miembro— Oh, por Kami... ¡AH!

Marron no pudo dejar de gritar, aunque se llevó inmediatamente una mano a su boca cuando sintió que Trunks estaba tocando un punto en ella que era demasiado estimulante. Había dejado caer una de sus piernas, para llevar su mano hacia la feminidad y comenzar a acariciarle el clítoris. Fue demasiado. Marron apretó sus piernas con fuerza, y tapó su boca, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y el orgasmo finalmente llegaba a ella, produciendo un placer que hace muchísimo no experimentaba. Su cuerpo tembloroso todavía estaba siendo embestido por Trunks cuando él acabó en ella, produciéndole otro placer inaudito. Los gruñidos de Trunks fueron los más altos, mientras se desplomaba sobre el cuerpo femenino.

Fue silencio. Completo silencio.

Trunks le dio suaves besos en los pechos, mientras ascendía por el cuello, hasta llegar a la oreja, sintiendo estremecer al cuerpo femenino debajo de él, y luego fue a la boca para dejarle un tierno y apasionado beso.

—Te daré un aumento si te quedas... —susurró sobre sus labios.

A ella le ardieron los ojos, y reprimió las lágrimas. La estaba tratando como su puta barata, le había gustado a ese maldito, y ahora la estaba intentando comprar.

—No quiero tu sucio aumento —increpó, intentó levantarse pero Trunks puso todo su peso sobre ella. El miembro masculino estaba rozando su viente y eso la hizo sonrojarse—, ¡alguien puede entrar y vernos!

—No importa —dijo, con una extraña sonrisa que Marron nunca había visto en él, ni siquiera cuando sonreía a su esposa. Era una sonrisa llena de ternura, de... amor—. No les importa lo que hacen sus jefes en la oficina.

Marron tardó en razonar aquello. Y aunque sintió que sonaba genial, no iba a permitir ser la prostituta de él. Volvió a intentar levantarse, pero Trunks no se lo permitió nuevamente y ésta vez le agarró el hermoso rostro femenino con ambas manos.

—Yo te amo.

Tres palabras que despertaron en Marron una parte de su corazón que hace mucho se había apagado, desde que su novio la había dejado. Parecía que alguien acababa de entrar a su corazón y prendía la luz, o cambiaba el foco, y todo volví a ser cálido. Sin embargo, aunque podía estar sintiéndose condenadamente feliz, Marron no creía que fuera tan así.

—Déjame en paz... —pidió, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar su rostro— Me haces mal, tu no me quieres y yo...

—¿Y tú que?

Marron apretó su lengua. Se iba a ir del trabajo de todos modos, no iba a poder seguir viéndole a la cara y muchos menos seguir declinando la apuesta de ser su amante camuflada de esposa.

—Y yo te amo —sonó como algo desgarrador, porque le dolía decirlo.

—Y yo a tí —Trunks le acarició el rostro empapado de sudor, mientras sacaba algunos mechones rubios y brillantes de la frente pegoteada.

—¡No mientas!

—No te miento —dijo, ésta vez con seriedad, y ella sintió que no mentía—. Déjame demostrarte que no te miento. Dame tiempo para separarme de mi esposa, para dejar todo en claro, para comprar una casa para los dos... Dame tiempo, muy poco, y mientras date cuenta de que realmente te amo...

¿Realmente ese era Trunks? Bien, Marron entendía que él había podido fingir que la odiaba, que detestaba lo mal que hacía su trabajo e infinitas cosas más, pero no podía comprender por qué seguía dándole tantos lujos a su esposa, porque a dos personas no se ama a la misma vez...

—¿Qué hay de Pan?

—¿Son? La encontré engañándome hace dos años con un amigo mío, Ubb, y luego con otros —le dio un beso en la frente— ¿Sabes que fue un matrimonio arreglado, verdad?

Marron negó con la cabeza, estaba aturdida por el gesto cariñoso.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes... —sonrió, y le dio un beso tierno en la boca— ¿Qué dices? Te prometo no hacerte infeliz, te lo juro.

—Yo... —si su corazón hablara, hace más de cinco minutos ya había gritado "¡Claro que sí!"— Está bien.

Trunks sonrió como nunca, y le dio un beso largo, tierno, con lengua, pero dulce y muy despertador para Marron, quien comenzaba a maldecirse por no haber disfrutado a pleno un encuentro tan maravilloso como al de unos minutos, porque si así besaba Trunks...

—Te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo —prometió, mientras se levantaba—. Lamento lo de tus ropas, ponte mi buzo —le pasó su buzo negro, que debía llegarle unos cinco centímetros arriba de sus rodillas—. ¿Sabes? Mejor quédate desnuda, te ves muy bien... Eres hermosa, muy hermosa.

Ella se sonrojó, y se levantó rápidamente a recoger su ropa rota. Cuando se levantó, se encontró con Trunks mirándola fijamente y con las pupilas dilatadas.

—¿Qué dices sí...? —preguntó, pero la cara de terror de Marron le hizo pensar— ¿No quieres repetirlo?

—N-no es eso... —susurró, sonrojada— Sólo que... me gustaría hacerlo en otro lugar más cálido y cómodo.

Trunks no se había equivocado, Marron era definitivamente una mujer muy tierna y dulce, que hacía maravillas en la cama con esos gemidos suyos... De seguro, más aprovechadora, sería la mejor esposa del mundo. Trunks la agarró por la espalda y logró subirla a horcajadas sobre él. Marron tenía la sorpresa marcada en su rostro, así como las mejillas más sonrojadas que nunca. Las piernas femeninas casi flaquearon al sentir que si se apretaban contra le cuerpo masculino, podía sentir el pene duro y erecto nuevamente para él muy cerca de su feminidad.

—Tengo un sofá, hermosa.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias a Krisley18! quien me hace de beta hasta corrigiendo mis notas de autor jaja la verdad es que no soy muy buena con la ortografía. Es mi primer "M" que subo, por favor no sean crueles conmigo y sepan entender que estoy entrando en el tema. Ambos me encantan juntos, no puedo evitar escribirlos así, son tan sexies. ¡Dejen reviews, que son el motor de mi mente pervertida!_


End file.
